Airplanes
by Kit Kat Karma
Summary: Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now. EdxWin.Firstverse.Movieverse Oneshot?


Airplanes

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now._

_Mild Edwin. Firstverse .Movieverse_

* * *

"I had a feeling you'd be out here. Noa is worried about you; she says that you haven't packed up anything yet." Ed looked over his shoulder and looked at his brother approaching slowly, but Ed turned back to the sky and ignored his brother. Al sighed and sat down next to his brother and watched as Ed pulled his legs closer to his body and continued to ignore him. Al placed his cup down on ground and sighed. "Why are you even out here?" Al stated calmly. He knew that Ed should have been packing for his trip tomorrow, however he was out on the roof.

Ed peered over at his brother and sighed, "I'm looking for something." He shifted his gaze back up to the sky. Al picked up his cup of coffee and brought it to his lips; he took a sip before handing it to his brother. Ed cradled the cup with his hands and then took a sip himself. Al, himself, then looked up at the sky and noticed that there were few stars visible.

Al turned to his brother, "Stargazing on this roof? Seriously, Ed, there are no stars out here to look at." Al looked back up at the sky and noticed that there were some planes in the sky, they must have been preparing for the war. Al knew that Ed would be joining them soon. The government had called up all strong men to join the military, it did not matter that Ed had prosthetics or not. It mattered if Ed could fight and Ed _could _fight. "Are you watching the planes?"

Ed nodded and took another sip of the coffee, "This time tomorrow I will be in Frankfurt learning how to fly one." Ed handed the cup back to Al and Ed put his hands down on the roof to push himself back into a more comfortable position. Al traced the top of the cup and thought for a second.

Al smiled and started to speak quickly about his master plan to get Ed out of the military, "We could jump. Noa knows someone in Italy, who could get us on a boat to America tonight. All we have-" However, Al could never finish his sentence, Ed cut him off half way through.

"_No._" Ed stated sternly, the anger was clear. "I'm not running from this. Eventually they will discharge me because of the fact that I have two prosthetics, it won't be long, but it still sucks." Ed sighed and laid his head on his knees. It was uncomfortable, but it kept him warm to keep his knees close.

Al sighed, put his mug down, and laid back down on the roof, "Hey Ed?" Ed looked over at his brother and raised an eyebrow, "Do you remember what Winry said about shooting stars? I can't remember." Ed scratched his brow and tried to think of what Winry had told them when they where children.

"If you make a wish on a shooting star it will come true." Ed stated plainly. For a few moments they sat in silence and gazed at the stars that where shining. Ed licked his lips and spoke hoarsely, "Al… Could we pretend that the Airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now." Al looked over at his brother to see if he was serious, he knew that his brother was a skeptic about spirituality and an absolute being.

"That's a little out of character for you, brother." Al placed his arms behind his head and strained to look up at the flashing airplanes. "We could all really use a wish right now." Al shut his eyes and sighed, hoping that something out there would hear his wish.

Ed however just calmly gazed up at the planes and picked one. He followed it with his eyes for a moment and the sighed. Ed closed his eyes and started in on his wish. He started in on his wish to be able to take himself and Al home. He wanted to go back to that place, the place where everything was so simple. Ed opened his crystalline hues and noticed his plane was out of view. He sighed and pushed himself up slowly, "Come on Al. We are making wishes out of airplanes, let's go back inside."

Al looked back at his brother walking across the roof and then disappeared into the house. Al pushed himself up and stood up slowly; he stretched out and then gave one last longing look to the planes. "He could really use a wish right now, please." Al turned his back to the sky and headed towards the way off the roof. He ducked back in and looked around. Ed was pulling things out of boxes and shoving them into his bags. Al brushed past him and headed down to the stairs; both of the bothers secretly hoping that the wishes came true.

* * *

Winry pulled herself from bed and looked out her window; she looped her arms out the window and peered down at the worn part in front of her house. She knew that they would never walk down that path again, but it was good to dream. Winry shifted her gaze upwards to the sky and then finally to the stars. She watched them hoping for one to zoom across the sky and into her vision. However when a star did not fall she sighed and whispered out to the air, "I wish you could be here right now."

She believed the same things that Ed did, she did not think there was a God to listen to her, but that never stopped her from wishing on the stars. She shut her blue eyes and turned away from the window. She could really use a wish right now; she could really use him right now. Winry fell back onto her bed and shut her eyes painfully. "I could really use a wish right now…" She shut her eyes and drifted back to sleep; completely missing the light zooming by in the sky and lightly reflecting off Edward's picture.

* * *

Ed pulled his pack onto his back and looked at Noa. She sighed and smiled slightly, this would be the last time that they would see each other. She was heading for the boat in Italy to go to America and he was heading to Frankfurt. Noa took a step forward and pulled him into a hug, "Keep wishing on those airplanes, maybe they'll turn into shooting stars." Ed wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick squeeze.

Noa pulled away and let Al get a quick hug from the man. "I'll see you soon, don't get too lonely Al." Al smiled at his brother's words and then pulled back quickly. Ed took in a deep breath and smiled. He waved and started down the road. He would keep wishing on the airplanes, maybe it would not do anything, maybe it would. He did not know where this world would lead him in life, but maybe making a wish for the best would help him stay on track.

Edward did not turn back around to look at Al or at Noa. He kept going down the road hoping for his miracle, wishing that he did not have to do this, hoping for the simpler times. He was hoping for the blond haired, blue-eyed girl of his last few dreams. He wished for the home that he and Al grew up in.

However, in the back of his mind he knew airplanes were not shooting stars and they did not grant wishes.

* * *

A/N: Germany did start rallying an army while Adolf was still trying to get into power, however it was small. Anyways...this is short and sad. I normally do not write about the Firstverse/Movieverse I normally write about Brotherverse/Mangaverse, but when I do write about Movieverse it's normally sad, sharp, and torture for Ed, Al, and Winry. However this plays directly into the end of the the movie, and I could see it happening. I don't plan on turning this into a twoshot, but there is always the slight possiblity.

Read? Like? Review!

Sera


End file.
